


Thanks for the Memories

by gallavichlyjaime



Series: SNAPCHAT [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Hollywood Undead - Freeform, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute boyfriends, pure fluff, slightly ooc mickey, snapchat memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: It's Ian and Mickey's five year anniversary! Ian looks through his snapchat memories with Mickey.Basically, 8 short cutesy videos of Ian and Mickey. Those boys are so in love it's insane. SO FLUFFY.NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM @jaimehandrahan !! // DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY. NO COMMENTS.





	Thanks for the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I died again, guys. School is stupid and I honestly just go to school and sleep. How boring. I'm trying to post more I promise. I got this idea before I went to sleep last night and I HAD TO WRITE IT! I hope you enjoy!:))

Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich had been attached at the hip for five years today.

 

Ian sighed as he looked at his phone, the time telling him it hit midnight. Today was his and Mickey’s anniversary, and the happiness he felt at this fact was so intense Ian thought he might burst. Opening his Snapchat, he continued carding a hand through Mickey’s mess of soft black hair.

 

Ian opened a snapchat he received from Mandy a minute ago, the time sticker told him she sent it at exactly midnight. It was a picture of her smiling face, the words “ _happy anniversary, fuckfaces!!!”_ written across it, followed by black heart emojis.

 

Ian smiled at this and turned his front facing flash on. Pointing the camera downwards, he took a picture from his position sitting against the headboard. Mickey was between his legs, arms wrapped around his torso and head resting on Ian’s toned chest, fast asleep. Quickly saving the picture, Ian sent it and got to work on making a video compilation of him and Mickey together.

 

Opening his memories and putting his headphones in, he clicked on a video he loved so much.

 

_Ian was facing the camera, Mickey was visible with his arms wrapped around Ian’s shoulders and head buried in his neck. When Ian started laughing, Mickey shifted, sitting sideways now, his ass on the bed but legs wrapped around Ian’s side as Ian continued to sit straight._

_“What are you laughing at, fuckhead?” Mickey asked, not realizing Ian was recording. Ian just nodded his head towards his phone and Mickey smiled, grabbing Ian’s face with the hand that was resting against Ian’s collarbone. Smooshing Ian’s face, Mickey began to laugh as well._

_“’Sup, bitches? See this dude? Property of Mickey fucking Milkovich!” Mickey turned Ian’s face, still smooshed between his fingers, and pressed a quick, playful kiss against Ian’s lips. Craning his neck all the way back, Mickey smiled before throwing his head back towards Ian. Mickey gave him several more quick, playful pecks until the video cuts off._

Over the past three years, Mickey has been more into affection than ever and Ian _loves_ it. They hold hands, kiss in public, go on dates, and much, much more. They didn’t care anymore, as long as they got to be together and themselves.

 

Ian scrolled through his memories until he came up to a video from three weeks before.

 

_Once again, Ian was facing the camera, huffing out laughs as he walked down the street. Mickey’s arms were visible from where his hands came together in front of Ian’s throat._

_Ian tilts the camera up and shows that Mickey is on his back as they walk down the street towards their apartment. Mickey is laughing as his chin rests against Ian’s hair, his breath mystifying in front of him. Mickey looks down, sees that Ian is recording and presses a kiss into Ian’s hair. He quickly turns his head away from the camera, his cheek now resting on Ian’s bright red mop of hair._

_“Miiickey! C’mon you look so cute! Everybody should see how cute you look right now!” Ian chuckles, earning a squeeze to the throat by his fiancé._

_“Fuck off, Gallagher. I look like ass. Why the fuck would the people you have on there care about our lives anyways?” Mickey asks, sounding annoyed even though he really wasn’t._

_“They care about it because we’re cute!” Ian replies, smiling into the camera before the video cuts off._

Ian smiles after watching that one, carefully shifting so he could press a kiss into Mickey’s hair. For a moment, Ian is afraid he woke Mickey. But, Mickey just rubs his face against Ian’s chest and stills once more. Ian takes this as a go ahead to pick another video to go in the compilation. He clicks on one from a few months before.

 

_Ian and Mickey were sitting in the reclined driver’s seat of their car. Mickey is on top of Ian, one hand around his neck, the other resting on his collarbone. Mickey’s head was rested against Ian’s other collarbone until he noticed Ian was looking at something on his phone. Curious, Mickey looked over his shoulder, smooshing up one side of his face._

_Seeing that he was being recorded, Mickey turned back around and buried his face in Ian’s neck, kissing the spot quickly. Turning back around, Mickey stuck his tongue out at the camera before turning back to Ian. Tongue still out, Mickey licked Ian’s nose, laughing when the redhead scrunched up his face. Kissing his nose then his lips, Mickey dropped his head back against Ian’s shoulder, flipping off the camera in the process._

Grinning like a maniac, Ian scrolled some more. Coming up to one of their many car trips, Ian clicked on the video.

 

_Mickey was driving the car this time, yelling the obscene lyrics of the song currently playing on the aux._

_“Fuck, suck, dick, lick. Man we nasty!” Mickey was laughing, his sunglasses wobbling and nearly falling off as he danced at the red light. Turning towards Ian, he put his index fingers and made a heart motion in the air, nearly hitting his head in shock when the car behind them beeped its horn._

_Starting to drive again, Mickey continued to sing. “Ride, slide, dippin’ low. Black Cadillac on them hundred spokes.” Mickey pouted when Ian changed the song, but soon began dancing to the next song on his playlist, wiggling in his seat. Ian laughed as Mickey came up to a stop sign, quickly blowing a kiss in Ian’s direction and grabbing his hand as he pulled into the parking lot with the other. Raising his arm, Mickey moved both of theirs with the beat until the video cut off._

Ian continues scrolling, coming up to the many snapchats he took on Mickey’s birthday. The video he clicked on was taken by Mandy on Ian’s phone.

 

_Ian and Mickey were on the couch in the Gallagher house, both with plates of cake and ice cream to celebrate Mickey’s twenty-second birthday. Mickey was leaned against Ian’s side, happily enjoying his chocolate cake as he and Ian chatted lowly to themselves._

_Suddenly, Ian got up, making Mickey whine at the loss of warmth. Ian ignored him and grabbed a little box that was under the couch, wrapped in leftover Christmas wrapping paper. Ian handed it to Mickey, and while he was busy opening it he got down on one knee._

_When Mickey’s eyes landed on the black engagement ring sitting in the box, his eyes snapped up to Ian. Forcing Ian to get up, Mickey jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around the redhead’s waist. Ian nearly toppled over but regained his balance as he held onto Mickey’s thighs._

_“Will you marry me, Mick?” Ian asked, although he thought he knew the answer based on Mickey’s reaction._

_“Fuck yes, I love you.” Mickey left a tearful kiss to Ian’s lips as the video cut off._

 

Ian teared up watching the videos of them together. Fuck, Mickey was amazing. Not wasting anymore time, Ian clicked on another favorite.

 

_Mickey was laying on top of Ian, similar to how they were now. This time, Ian was fully laid on his back, his head only propped up by the pillows. Mickey was watching some crime show on television with the volume on low when Ian giggled. Mickey seemed to ignore it, the camera had a view down Mickey’s back from where he lay on Ian’s front._

_Ian lifted his hand and smacked Mickey’s ass, grabbing it as he talked to the camera. “Property of Ian fucking Gallagher.” He whispered huskily, laughing when Mickey gasped in shock._

_“Ian!” Mickey whines, his whines turning into laughter when Ian ticked his sides. Flipping them with one hand, Ian straddled his boyfriend quickly, mindful of the time limit. He focused the phone camera on his boyfriend as he tickled him with one hand, Mickey’s giggles filling the air like music to Ian’s ears._

_“IAN! I’m going to- hahaha. Going- hahahaha. TO KILL YOU!”_

Ian scrolled back up a little bit, coming up to a more recent video.

 

_Ian’s camera focused on a pair of hands, intertwined and swinging as they walked down the street. Ian moved the camera up and got really close to Mickey’s face, laughing as the latter’s face scrunched up due to the close proximity. Ian flipped the camera and the soft music coming from the earbuds the boys were sharing could be heard._

_Mickey looked at the camera and grinned. Still holding Ian’s hand, he began to dance goofily in the middle of the sidewalk, arms flailing and head bumping to the beat. Mickey, still dancing held up Ian’s hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it._

_“C’mon Ian, don’t leave me hanging here!” Mickey laughed, how happy he was with the ginger was written all over his face. Ian stuck out his tongue but put it away when Mickey leaned towards his face. Mickey left a lingering kiss on Ian’s lips before flipping off the camera with his free hand._

_“Mine, bitches!”_

Deciding to include one more video, Ian chose one he accidentally overlooked from just a few hours ago.

 

_“Guys,” Ian’s voice could be heard, addressing his snapchat friends. “Look what my cute ass fiancé did. He couldn’t get off work tomorrow so he made me an early anniversary dinner!” Ian’s camera focused on their kitchen table, complete with candles, beer, and lasagna Mickey made from scratch. “Babe! Look at you, all blushing and shit.” Ian flipped the camera so his own face was visible. “How cute is he?”_

_“Ian! Stop telling your snapchat people to call me cute. Only you get to call me that!” Mickey was suddenly in the camera’s view, glaring at it. “Sorry guys, I know I’m adorable according to that fuckhead, but I belong to Ian fucking Gallagher.” As if to seal the deal, he grabbed Ian’s face and left a kiss there._

_“Oh my god I’m so in love-“_

_“Ian! Come eat the fucking pasta before its cold!”_

Ian closed his memories and opened the camera on his snapchat. He turned the flash on, so everything was visible to whoever was watching. Ian began kissing Mickey’s head and recording at the same time.

 

“Mickey,” Ian murmured, kissing his head again. “Mickey,” Kiss. “Mickeeey,” Kiss. “Miiiiickey.” Kiss.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Gallagher.” Mickey mumbled, turning his head away from the unwanted light, softly rubbing his cold nose against Ian’s warm chest. Sighing, Mickey appeared to be drifting off once again before Ian was softly poking him in the ribs.

 

“Happy anniversary.”

 

Mickey smiled at that, looking up and kissing Ian on the nose. Ian pecked him once more and Mickey opened his eyes wider. “Happy anniversary, sleepyface. I love you. But I’m too warm and comfortable to stay awake so goodnight. I’ll make pancakes when we wake up.” With that, Mickey drifted off to sleep. Ian stopped recording and saved it to his memories.

 

Ian was glad he’d have all these little things to always re-watch to remind himself how much he loves Mickey and vice versa.


End file.
